prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. The series' theme is related to music. Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Mephisto, the ruler of Minor Land, threatens the world by spreading the Melody of Sadness throughout the human world. He is also after a powerful item called the Legendary Score, in which the Melody of Happiness is written. The Fairy of Songs, Hummy is sent to the human world to search for the new Pretty Cures to stand up against Mephisto and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. Characters Pretty Cures is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. Cure Muse is a mysterious cure shown in the introduction of the episodes so far who wears a mask with a heart-shaped jewel on it. She is shown with a fairy tone on her shoulder in the opening sequence and a Cure Module on her chest. It is unknown who she is at this time or what she has to do with Hibiki and Kanade. Mascots is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. Minor Land is the king of the nation Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. is a former Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she at some point betrayed the Major Land and allied Mephisto. , , and are the ministers of Mephisto and the chorus , who work with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. Others is the queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the Melody of Happiness to pray for the peace of all worlds. Higashiyama Seika is the president of the sweets club, and Kanade refers to her as the "Queen of Sweets". She does not seem to like to be adressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. The Fairy Tones are eight creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Minamino Souta is Kanade's younger brother. While he seems to get on Kanade's nerves she really does care for him. Trivia *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure season to have pink as both the Cures' theme colors (although Rhythm is a white cure her sub color is pink). *The official character artist of Futari wa Pretty Cure designed the characters for Suite Pretty Cure♪, bringing yet another change in art style like the last two seasons did. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the third season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform, the others being Yes! Pretty Cure 5's wrist watches, and the other being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s perfumes. **It is also the only season that uses a broach to transform. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season in which there is only one mascot for the time being. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the first season since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star to feature the two Pretty Cure warriors transform together, and where this happened during the first episode. *Concidentally, Japanese fonetically "suite" is like "sweet", and Kanade and her family specialize in making sweets. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'', like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, has a different style from the original Pretty Cure seasons. In fact, it even combines the two. Like with the outfit design, eyes, and highlights. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪ features musical themes in their attacks, speeches or weapons. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪ ''is the only season in which the main characters constantly have arguments and don't get along. Whereas in other seasons, the Cures have short, easily resolved fights which are rare. *Suite Pretty Cure♪ has the most many changes from original Pretty Cure style. Some examples are: **Hibiki being the only non-blonde Pretty Cure who has twintails. **Has only one mascot for the Pretty Cure team **Both main Cures has some misunderstandings on things. Category:Series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪